


Across the Sands [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arabella takes matters into her own hands.</p><p>Story written by Dellessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sands [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across the Sands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493589) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

8 minutes, 38 seconds

**Music:**

"Caravanserai" by Loreena McKennit, from Nights from the Alhambra

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 8.3 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VI/Across%20the%20Sands%20by%20Dellessa.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (8.4 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033015.zip)  



End file.
